How He Got The Scars
by pinkpenguinparty
Summary: Joker's scars are his great secret. There are so many stories that he himself told. The truth is stranger than fiction. He's the lost Potter twin. But he's not the twin of the person you think! Potter twins. Mom!Harley Darkish!Harry shocks! squib!Joker
1. Chapter 1

"You want to know how I got these scars?" Joker asked, smiling almost gently at the boy and girl in front of him.

"Which story is it this time?" Harry (Prank) Potter and Trixabeth (Trix) Quinzel asked their dad.

"The true one," Joker sighed almost frowning a little, "the one that leads to your names and Prank living here though he was not Harley's born son."

"Yay!" the two young Jokers chorused.

Joker smiled his best maniacal smile at his two prized children. "Then I will begin. It all started when my twin brother and I were eight years old.

Our parents had decided that before anyone learned of the two Potter heirs, they would find out who was most magical, because we were twins and not even the healer could tell who was born first we were so alike, and they were to pick who would inherit the title of Lord Potter-Gryffindor. After all they must have the strongest heir possible.

When they gave us the test for magical power, a strange expression crossed their faces when they saw my results. Then, my father got a horrible look on his face, and he hissed at us 'how could we have not told sooner that you' he pointed a finger at me with a VERY angry expression on his face 'had no magic at all!'"

Joker took a breath the fear still visible on his face even now so many years later. "He was very angry at me and he scared me, I told him I didn't know, he didn't like that answer. He sent James out of the room and my mother and father turned toward me. Their faces were contorted with rage. 'Why so sad? You always liked causing trouble; you probably did this on purpose!'

I did not know how I could have done that on purpose of course because you can't.

My mother grabbed a knife and came at me shrieking 'you owe us a smile for being such a disappointment!' and she hacked my cheeks open. There was so much blood. It hurt so much; she practically tore my face apart. She and my father sent me out of the house and by the time I had lost enough blood to pass out I was found by a man who managed to keep me alive until an ambulance got there. When I was discharged from the hospital I had learned enough about the Muggle world that I could survive here.

I burned the false birth certificate they gave me, and got a new one, with a new name, in each new city. I learned martial arts of every different kind, made sure I was well trained, I wasn't a full squib, and I later grew enough magic that I have great reflexes. I finally came to Gotham fell into that vat of acid, and I made a name for myself. I was hardly sixteen during my first stay in Arkham. They thought I was twenty. I lived the way I usually do for a while until I ran into the first councilor to ever, ever, ask for me personally. This woman thought she could fix me, I refused to be fixed. We fell in love during our sessions, when I broke out she came with me as Harley Quinn.

We disappeared to England for a while because of my parent's death I contacted my brother and met with him. He was unhappy because of the acid thing turning my hair green, and skin white. But he had found love as well. A young woman he called his Lily-flower. We got married in a private double wedding and he provided tickets and glamour for me and Harley to attend his 'show' wedding. Three weeks after the weddings, we had gone home and Harley and Lily were both pregnant…"

"With us!" Trixie sighed.

"Yes, with you. James contacted me with the news that I should always keep my one cell-phone charged and ready in case of emergency. I wondered why but not for long. He called me just as you," Joker brushed Trixie's fingers, "were born to tell of his son who was also just born. Exactly at the same moment, the way that he and I were born. A year and a bit later, I received a call on that same phone. A call from my sister-in-law Petunia saying that... that Harley had to become Harry's mom, because Lily and James had been murdered, and I was the only one who was remotely capable of taking care of a baby of that age, who was also related. I stole you from her house in the dead of night, and she never remembered that you were there.

The children clapped politely, and then they asked the question that they asked every night; "when can we join you and mom on a job?"

Joker laughed again but softly, he pulled the covers over his children and whispered in their ears "Tomorrow, I have your costumes ready as well, the one's you wanted, Batsy has that Robin kid now and I need extra backup,"

"Goodnight," the children chorused to him and he giggled, Debut tomorrow, kids are happy and I get to introduce batman to the twin Joker Jr.'s.

Life was good-ish


	2. Chapter 2

_"Goodnight," the children chorused to him and he giggled, Debut tomorrow, kids are happy and I get to introduce batman to the twin Joker Jr.'s._

_Life was good-ish_

* * *

_To describe the twin's outfits: _

_Prank; Purple skintight wetsuit-like outfit under a green straightjacket with purple stripes skintight applied mask to maximize vision with built-in infared colors all look midnight blue under half or low light_

_Trixie; blood-red fitted a-line skirt-suit with black tie (that has a pattern of hearts and diamonds) and undershirt red tie and black stillettos_

* * *

**The Next Night**

*Smack* the gang leader their dad had told them to 'deal with' had tried to turn on them as expected.

What they had not expected was after they tied him up and wrote a "to the Police" note to turn around and come face-to-face with the batty apprentices of that menace their dad was always talking about.

"That was really brave of you." And they had Definitely not expected to be praised.

"Um, thanks" Trixie slipped out in shock "You're not going to have us arrested for assault are you?"

"Not that we could really blame you." Prank added, "we just want to know if we should start running or call a lawyer."

The batlings (bat cubs? kits? fledglings? pups?) suddenly burst out in those irritating giggles you hear from a storybook princess before dad turns off the TV and describes their horrible gruesome death while you let loose with some real laughter.

"Hey no, we technically do about the same thing, maybe slightly less violently." The boy wearing the multicolor 'kill-me-I'm-a-neon-target-in-tights!' suit raised his eyebrows (at least the mask shifted) at the man's entirely black and blue body, torn clothes, and blood running from several places.

"It would have been less harsh but he forgot how violent brothers become when you make lewd comments about their sister, especially when those comments include mentions of whips and I quote 'liking it rough'" Prank steamed.

"Then we totally get it and will not mention you to the police, not that we would anyway, not like you killed them and they were breaking the law." The girl of the group said, trying to placate us.

"Guys Batman said that he was going up against one of the 'big bads' and needed backup in fifteen minutes. given that there were twelve of these guys and you two twins took out all of them in three minutes I don't think Batman will mind if we invite them along." The older boy said starting with the other batbrats and turning to the two Joker Jr's.

"Sure!" the twins chorused. The Joker said to make a debut today. The sidekicks will be so suprised when we take the villain side!

**/Batman!**

"Hey Batman we're here!" The eerily chirpy sidekicks shouted to him as Trixie and Prank rolled their eyes and were careful to remain in shadow to hide their outfit's resemblance to their parents. The Twins quickly signalled to their dad's henchman to make Joker and Harley aware that Prank and Trix were their and ready to take their side.

"Good. Who are your friends?" Batman noticed us standing with them. The twins glanced at Harley and recieved a 'go-ahead' signal.

"Our names are Trixie and Prank," They said, stepping into the light and giving the Bat-brigade an eyefull of their matching costumes, and then jumping down to join their parents. "And we never said we were friends."

* * *

Re-up on the chapter, bit more of a cliffie sorry about that!

candinaru25: Well nice indeed! ):(

Dennisthepinkgoldfish:thank you for your support, but I really would appreciate an opinion;)

senecka:THANK YOU! you are awesome, Finally, no one else wanted to give an opinion as to which they wanted! I love this one to. How do you like how it turned out?


	3. Chapter 3

_No reviews means short chapter *sighz* waaaah*_

* * *

To describe the twin's outfits: 

Prank; Purple skintight wetsuit-like outfit under a green straightjacket with purple stripes skintight applied mask to maximize vision with built-in infared colors all look midnight blue under half or low light

Trixie; blood-red fitted a-line skirt-suit with black tie (that has a pattern of hearts and diamonds) and undershirt red tie and black stillettos

* * *

_"Our names are Trixie and Prank," They said, stepping into the light and giving the Bat-brigade an eyefull of their matching costumes, and then jumping down to join their parents. "And we never said we were friends."_

* * *

The look on the bat kids faces was hilarious.

Batman hunkered down and prepared to fight Joker. Joker laughed softly and charged batman, they fought.

The bat brats started to fight the twins.

Batman swung at Joker but the laughing man ducked. Trix and Prank swung in unison. Prank slid to the ground in a crouch and knocked the legs out from under the oldest boy. Trix took out the bat girl with a lunge and kissed her shocking her enought that she toppled at the next blow. The younger boy couldn't figure out who to attack first until batgirl went down and then he pulled off a move that knocked Trix back and moved batgirl to safety at the same time impressed Trix knocked the three of them into batman and all of them out the window as Joker leapt to safety. The laughing family of clowns escaped in time that Batman only got a glimpse of the direction.

The rest of the night was spent nursing injuries and warning the papers of a new story to come soon...

* * *

I need reviews people!

I know this only has three chapters so far but I got no reviews for the last chapter. I've been fooling myself into thinking you all are busy or in shock at the last chapter but I only need one review expressing an opinion...:

Will the next chapter be them robbing a bank first? or will the family be reading the paper and see themselves on the front page?


End file.
